I knew
by Dolpher
Summary: Zuko knows what is the best for Azula. When she lost her mind he found a way to help her. An unusual way. But...     One-shot. Please R&R.


**Dis. I own nothing.**

They all were wrong. Everybody believed Zuko would be a wise Fire Lord. But he was genius. Not wise but genius, and of course it didn't look like that.

Yes, Zuko didn't look smart guy when he started his speech. The first part of the speech was traditional.

'My people, as your new Fire Lord I swear to be a good ruler... blah blah blah'

The middle of the speech was about the war is bad, we should stop it right now, we are not conquerors anymore... blah blah blah.

But the ending was very unusual.

Zuko told that his sister, princess Azula, is an incarnation of a fire god Ashre. In other words - Azula is a goddess. And (from that moment till Azula physical death) the whole fire nation must - MUST - believe in Goddess Azula, pray to her, build temples for her et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. And half an hour later Azula was free. No more prison, no more asylum. She is free and she is considered to be a goddess.

Everybody knew it was the end. Everybody but Zuko. Fire Lord knew his sister very well. She was cruel. She was crazy. She was a warrior. She was a paranoic freak. She was absolutely evil. She always lied. But at the same time princess Azula was responsible and she believed in justice. She knew:

a. I am a goddess.

b. a goddess must punish sinners.

c. a goddess must care about believers and prayers.

d. Looks like I must care about the fire nation because they all believe in me and pray...

And Azula was very responsible.

A week later Azula realized one simple thing.

She executes bandits, she helps people - with deeds or advice, she serves for the fire nation, she protects innocents. Executes. Helps. Serves. Protects.

SHE IS NOTHING BUT A POLICE OFFICER.

Yeah, a powerful police officer. A police officer who is above a Fire Lord - heck! Even above Avatar, he is incarnation of a MAN, she is incarnation of a GOD.

But... But... Yes, she is doing things where she was the best: to serve and protect the fire nation. But - because of Zuzu's trick.

Zuzu! That jerk forced her... OK, it's time to say that he is a sinner and execute him...

Wait... what about the nation? People need their Fire Lord. Execute Zuzu is very good idea. But who will be a new ruler? She? No way:

a. A ruler can be a monster but a goddess can't.

b. A ruler MUST have a paranoia but a goddess must NOT.

c. a goddess is doing her best for the nation but a ruler can be a very selfish man/woman. And no matter what - Azula is selfish but not VERY. So, she can kill Zuzu but the question is open: who will replace him? She won't.

Father? A greedy loser without his bending? It's hard for her to say but father is not an option.

(Yes, Azula was responsible).

A noble man? No way. Fire Lord should be someone from her family... Uncle. Yes! No. Uncle would never forgive her if he become a new ruler after Zuzu's death. The war between the Fire Lord and the goddess will start. And if she wins who will be the next ruler? May be she shouldn't win... but who will serve and protect...

...

_another week later Azula met a great challenge of her life._

She visited one of her half-build temples and found a prayers there. It was Zuko. And what did he pray about? He wanted to see mommy again. In other words Zuko ordered her to go in a quest. Find lady Ursa and bring her in the palace. And the order had a form of prayings. Oh, how cute you are, little Zuzu.

Azula smirked.

Azula smirked and said.

"You know what, Zuzu. As a goddess I must answer to every single prayers. Or to nobody. I mean, when a citizen asks me to protect him from robbers and a robber asks me to help him to robe a citizen, I must help none of them. Is it clear for you - why?" The Fire Lord nodded and his little sister continued "well, I had a prayer yesterday. It's father. He wants freedom."

"No!"

"You mean, I must find mother, bring her to you and let father be in prison? It doesn't work like that, Zuzu. Father in prison means mother out there. Or I'll bring mother here and you'll give him freedom"

"He is not ready yet! He isn't changed!"

"I know that, dum-dum. But you both are my prayers. I can't help one of you and refuse to the other one."

It was a very long silence. Than Fire Lord smiled.

"How responsible you are, Zula. I knew it.** I did**! Of course you can't. Be it so. Bring mother here and the dad is free."


End file.
